


So to Speak

by kingdra (aroceu)



Series: Generosity [22]
Category: South Park
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Miscommunication, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 21:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny teases Kyle. Kyle talks too much. And Stan is a cockblock, but only on occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So to Speak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genisaurion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genisaurion/gifts).



“What did you get for number twelve?” asked Stan.

Kyle glanced to his paper. “Object of preposition,” he answered.

Stan furrowed his eyebrows. “Really? I thought it was a direct object...”

Kyle sighed. Sometimes, Stan could be extremely daft. More so than usual, at least.

“Look, Stan,” he said, leaning over to his desk and looking at his paper. “It’s because ‘in’ is before it - see? ‘In a tree.’ Tree is the object of preposition.”

“Oh! I get it!” Stan exclaimed, though Kyle really doubted it. He sighed again.

At that moment, Kenny came over to them. He had been working on the English classwork with Bebe, although he didn’t seem too thrilled about it. However, as he approached Stan and Kyle, his eyes lit up.

“Hey!” he said. “We - “ and he gestured over his shoulder, where Bebe was batting her eyelashes obnoxiously - probably trying another ploy to win Kenny over, Kyle figured (though Kyle didn’t blame her; Kenny _was_ good looking, better looking than most of the guys in eleventh grade) - “were wondering what you guys got for number twenty.”

“We didn’t get there yet,” Stan mumbled, still staring at his paper with utter bemusement and pressing his pencil eraser to his cheek in frustration.

Kyle rolled his eyes and turned to Kenny. “ _I_ did,” he said. He looked down at his own paper. “It’s an appositive.”

“Oh, okay.” Kenny nodded. “That’s what I thought. Bebe insisted it was a subjective complement, though.”

“No, for a subjective complement, it would have a linking verb,” explained Kyle. “If it’s in a dependent clause, it’d be an appositive.”

He wasn’t quite sure if Kenny actually understood him - after all, occasionally Kenny would have moments of brilliance, or moments of complete stupidity - but Kenny beamed at him and nodded again, so Kyle figured that he must have at least caught the gist of it.

“Thanks,” he said, and then walked around Kyle’s desk to get to the other side of the classroom.

His hand brushed against Kyle’s ass.

Kyle blinked, and blushed; had he imagined it? He turned around to see that Kenny was now talking to their English teacher, probably complaining about Bebe or something. The thought made Kyle smile, even though he was pretty sure nothing of the sort was happening. But at least the idea was nice.

And he probably imagined Kenny’s hand against his ass, anyways. Or at least, it definitely hadn’t been intentional. Even if Kenny _did_ often go out of his way to flirt with males and females alike - especially with his friends - it wasn’t like he’d do something so subtly, or without a smirk.

Though when Kenny walked back to his seat and Kyle watched him from his peripheral vision, the ghost of a smile _was_ on Kenny’s face.

Kyle turned back to Stan, who was still busied with his English paper, and shook these thoughts out of his head. Really, whatever sexual adventure Kenny was determined to have was of no interest to Kyle. And he shouldn’t get too full of himself. It wasn’t like Kyle was much to look at, anyways.

“What number are you on?” he asked Stan, mentally shaking these thoughts out of his head.

Stan frowned and looked up to him. “Thirteen,” he said. It looked like the confused expression was going to stay on his face for a very long time. Kyle wouldn’t be surprised if it got stuck.

xxxxx

After school, they decided to go to Stan’s house. And by “they”, it meant Kyle, Stan, Kenny and Cartman. Kyle wasn’t too fond of the idea of Cartman coming with them, but Stan said that he’d always been around so why should they change now, and Kenny had nodded in compliance. So Kyle sighed and dealt with the fact that he’d be stuck with the fat turd for the rest of the afternoon.

They played video games as usual, though Stan’s mom came in around four to tell them that she had baked cookies. Eagerly, the four teenage boys ran into the kitchen where the hot tray of cookies were.

“Ow! Hot, hot, hot!” Cartman yowled, dropping a cookie he had picked up back onto the tray

Kenny chuckled. “Well yes, Mrs. Marsh _did_ say that they were right out of the oven,” he teased.

Cartman glared at him. “Aye, shaddup!”

Kyle couldn’t help laughing as well. Kenny and Cartman both shot him odd looks. Stan was too busy getting them glasses of milk.

“One, two, three... oh, there’s only three glasses of milk,” he said from the cupboards, taking them out. He brought them over to the table, and balanced the milk carton in his arms. “I guess two of us will have to share, then.”

“It’s all right.” Kyle shook his head and waved the glasses away. “I don’t really want milk, anyways.”

“Oh, don’t be stupid.” Surprisingly, Kenny grabbed a cup and nudged Kyle in the side. “We can share one,” he said with a wink.

Kyle did his best not to blush, and glanced over at Stan who seemed completely unperturbed by this statement. “You sure?” he asked, more to himself than Kenny.

Kenny grinned. “Well I was the one who offered, wasn’t I?”

Kyle couldn’t prevent another grin coming to his lips. “Yes, you were.”

Cartman muttered, “Fags,” but since it happened to be a natural instinct for him to say it around them, they merely ignored it.

Kenny reached over to get the carton of milk from Stan. His knee brushed against Kyle’s crotch.

Kyle stood frozen in place and did his best not to let his cheeks redden, although he could feel his neck heating up already. Had Kenny done that on purpose? No, of course not - the same way he hadn’t brushed his hand on Kyle’s ass earlier that day. But still, it seemed less ordinary than usual.

“Kyle?” said Stan, bringing him back to reality. “Are you going to sit down, or what?”

“Oh - Oh yeah!” Kyle hastily clambered into the chair next to Kenny, and did his best to avoid his gaze.

xxxxx

The next morning, Kyle found himself impatiently waiting at the bus stop for the bus to come. It was _freezing_ , even though it was mid-April already, and he just wanted to the bus to get here as fast as possible! He didn’t want to freeze his balls off, dammit!

Kenny happened to be the next person to arrive at the bus stop. Suddenly, Kyle didn’t feel so cold.

“Hey,” Kenny greeted easily, with a lazy grin on his lips.

Kyle did his best to swallow - _swallow_ \- and then smiled back. “Hey,” he said back. He had no idea why he all of a sudden felt so nervous.

He tried to make small talk, conversation; after all, it wasn’t that hard to talk to Kenny, was it? “Aren’t you cold?” he asked, eyeing Kenny’s ripped up jacket. Back in ninth grade, the hood had gotten torn off, along with the sleeves. No one had any idea what had happened, but apparently it had been in hell or something. Kenny had been wearing his jacket like this ever since.

Kenny shook his head and shrugged. “Nah. Once you’ve been in the cold enough, you get used to it. Or at least, _I_ would.” He chuckled.

“Oh.” Right. Of course. Kenny had the immune system of a boulder.

Kenny walked over next to him, a bit closer, though it wasn’t any more closer than usual. Kyle partially wished it was.

Suddenly, Kenny’s backpack hit Kyle’s shoulder and a bunch of books tumbled out. Kyle turned around to look down, but Kenny merely waved his hand at him. “Don’t worry, I got it,” he said to Kyle, and then bent down to pick his books up from next to Kyle’s feet.

His head brushed against Kyle’s inner thigh, nearly touching his crotch again. Kyle could feel the tingling sensation go all the way to his cock. He had no idea what Kenny was doing - if Kenny was doing anything at all - but _damn_ it was such a tease.

Then Kenny stood up and it was all over.

“Hey,” Stan said suddenly, coming over to them. “Kyle, why’s your face all red?”

Kyle wished for nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

xxxxx

Kyle went through the day in a sort of daze, though he had no idea why. He wasn’t thinking about anything in particular. Actually, he wasn’t thinking about anything at all. His mind had left him, despite the fact that whenever teachers called on him to answer questions, he managed to voice the correct answers. (Well it was natural for him anyways, so that was hardly a surprise.)

At lunch time, he was jerked out of his reverie when Kenny plopped down next to him.

“Cartman’s sick today,” he said as an answer to Kyle’s unasked question.

Kyle raised his eyebrows. He had figured that much from the morning, when Cartman hadn’t been at the bus stop when the bus arrived. “But he doesn’t even sit next to me,” he said. “So why are you?”

“Eh. Just figured that there would be more room around here.” Kenny grinned and then dug into his macaroni and cheese. He glanced to Kyle’s lunch. “What’s that?”

“Oh.” Kyle blushed. “You know what I have for lunch every day. Peanut butter and jelly.”

“And celery sticks,” Kenny mused, glancing into Kyle’s lunch bag.

Kyle blushed even more, and turned his face away. Even if he looked like a complete dork to Kenny, he didn’t want to seem like a dork who looked like he had an embarrassing facial rash all the time.

He bit into his sandwich to distract him, and rather messily, at that. He noticed Stan look at him oddly from across the cafeteria table, and pretended to care; he needed anything that would take him away from the boy sitting next to him, and wanting him to sit even closer.

Suddenly he felt a finger at the edge of his lips, and froze. His breath hitched.

“Hey, you got... a bit of peanut butter over there,” said Kenny’s voice, and the finger flicked over his lips, a little. It traced to the side, near his cheek and then down his neck, all the way to the hollow his throat.

Kyle was quite sure that he had stopped breathing.

“Is there peanut butter there, too?” he asked, in a surprisingly raspy voice.

Kenny chuckled and pulled back; Kyle was disappointed to see that he was moving away from him. “Nah,” he said. “I was just teasing you.”

 _Damn_ right you were, Kyle thought sulkily, and ate his sandwich again. He almost wanted to make more peanut butter smear his mouth, but Kenny didn’t do anything else for the rest of the lunch period.

xxxxx

Kyle was running late. Or at least he thought he was, when he heard the bell ring and slammed his locker closed, and started sprinting down the hallway to get to Physics as fast as he possibly could.

He was stopped when someone’s hand suddenly shot out of nowhere and grabbed his elbow.

Kyle spun around. “Kenny!” he exclaimed, and while he wasn’t entirely displeased with Kenny’s presence, he _did_ want to get to Physics on time. “What are you - I’m gonna be late, and - “

Kenny laughed. “Don’t worry,” he said. “That’s for third lunch. We still have a couple of minutes.”

Kyle deflated. “Oh. We do?”

“Yeah.” Kenny grinned. “Hey, why don’t you walk me to Trigonometry?”

“Oh - er - sure,” said Kyle, and the two of them went on their way down the hallway.

Kyle thought about asking Kenny about earlier that day - both in the morning, and during their lunch. Maybe even about yesterday’s English class and after school, too. He wanted to know what was up with Kenny, like if he had hit his head on something, or... something. But Kyle couldn’t just straight out ask it, like, “Dude, why have you been feeling me up for the past twenty-four hours?” It just wasn’t something a guy would say to his friend. Plus, what if Kyle was just delusional? He didn’t want to risk his dignity - and their friendship - just because he was misreading signs that were meant to be only friendly.

“Hey,” Kenny said suddenly, nudging Kyle and getting his attention. Kyle blinked; he realized he must have been quiet the whole time they were walking to Kenny’s physics class.

“What’s up?” he asked Kenny, pretending he had not been acting strange at all.

“Just wondering what you’re thinking about.”

Kenny shrugged: a casual gesture. A friendly gesture. Of course. How could Kyle ever think that Kenny was coming onto him if they were just friends? The too much touching - those were just the sort of things that Kenny did. Right. Of course.

“See you next period,” said Kenny, and leaned in to kiss Kyle on the cheek.

It was either nerves, or Kyle was just crazy - but his face suddenly turned and his lips brushed against Kenny’s. It lasted for all but two seconds, and when Kenny pulled back, he was smirking. He turned around and walked into his classroom, while Kyle stood there, shell-shocked, in the middle of the hallway.

Then the bell rang and Kyle cursed loudly. That, he knew, was the class bell. And he was late for history.

xxxxx

“Hey Stan,” said Kyle, looking up from his English homework. “Do you think Kenny has been.. has been acting weird lately?”

Stan glanced up from his own worksheet, scratching his messy black hair. “Has he? I haven’t noticed.”

“No! I mean...” Kyle felt compelled to scratch his own ginger curls. “I was just wondering if you noticed anything different.”

“Oh. Well. No.” Stan shrugged. “But as you can tell, I’m not the greatest at picking up on stuff.”

“Yeah...” Kyle looked up in thought. “I just... I feel like Kenny’s been touching a lot more lately, you know? Like, physically. More than he touches anyone else. Maybe I’m just insane, but I think he’s doing it on purpose because he knows how it’s making my body react. Like, my cheeks get all hot and I get goosebumps when I think about him, and my stomach gets this weird fluttering sensation that I don’t think it’s supposed to get.”

There were many reasons why Kyle needed a best friend, and one of those reasons was so that he could be told things that he was too narrow-minded to consider, despite his intelligence. Stan was no longer staring at his homework blankly, but was now looking at Kyle with wide, possibly knowing eyes.

“Dude,” he said to Kyle. “Fuck me if I’m wrong, but I think you’re hitting on Kenny.”

“What!” Kyle spluttered, flinging his homework in the air. “No I’m not!”

“Even though loads of crazy shit happen here, this is something that actually makes sense. Though, I guess, technically, you’re not hitting on him,” Stan said thoughtfully. He turned to Kyle and grinned. “You have a crush on him.”

“I do _not_ \- “

“You do! You like him!” Stan chortled. “Oh my god, I can’t believe it! You _like_ Kenny!”

“Stan! Shut up!” Kyle said, very loudly. And when Stan calmed down, he lowered his voice. “You won’t tell anyone, will you?”

“Of course not,” Stan said with a scoff, though he was still grinning. “But if Kenny really _is_ molesting you, Ky, I suggest you take advantage of the situation. You’ll be together in no time.”

“You’re okay with this?” asked Kyle, pointedly ignoring his words. “I mean, that like... Kenny.”

Stan laughed at Kyle’s whispered last word. “Of course! As long as you don’t start humping his leg in public,” he added seriously.

xxxxx

Kyle was determined to talk to Kenny the next day, to confront him about... something. He didn’t know what to talk about, actually. In fact, he hadn’t even confirmed that Kenny was flirting with him at all. But he just wanted to talk to Kenny, anyways.

(Perhaps it was just a side effect of liking him.)

So the next day, he went out of his way to be with Kenny, and ignored Stan whenever Stan waggled his eyebrows. Since Cartman as back, he had to tread carefully when he was around, so that Cartman wouldn’t make some fag comment and Kyle, instead of retaliating, would blush something fierce and so obviously and humiliatingly hint to Kenny, Cartman, and anyone else who was around that he was indeed a fag.

And then Cartman would spread the news around school before Kyle could even say anything about it.

Thankfully, Cartman wasn’t in their English class, so he could talk to (and possibly stare at) Kenny all he wanted. And even though they weren’t put into partner work like a few days ago, which Kyle had hoped would happen, he wasted no time in between their teacher’s lectures to strike up conversations about nothing.

And Kyle was pretty sure he had hit the jackpot when he was asked to go to storage room to get some supplies. Kenny jumped up from his seat and said, “I’ll go with him!”

The teacher looked at him strangely, but didn’t remark against it.

Kyle chattered about English class as they walked to the storage room, and ignored Stan mouthing at him, “Go get him, dude!”

“Like, I really don’t see how Stan doesn’t understand it,” Kyle was saying as they strode across the classroom. “Indirect objects aren’t actually _done_ by the subject. And it’s like, if you give a person a glass of water, you don’t actually give them _both_. Unless it’s like, give a person _and_ a glass of water. But that doesn’t make any sense anyways, so - hey, what are you doing?”

For Kenny had just shut the storage room door, leaving them both in the near darkness of the closet.

“You know, Kyle,” Kenny said with a glint in his eyes. “Sometimes I really wish you’d shut up.”

He captured Kyle’s lips with his own. Kyle stood frozen in place as Kenny’s moved against his. Kenny’s lips were closed, and so were his eyes - but when he seemed to realize that Kyle wouldn’t be responding any time soon, he started to move away.

 _Take advantage of the situation_. Kyle heard Stan’s voice in his head as he started kissing back, almost on instinct. He had no idea what he was doing. But Kenny seemed to get into the movement once more, and Kyle could feel his fingers graze against his cheek, moving an invisible piece of hair. Kenny didn’t taste like the small number of girls Kyle had kissed in the past: he tasted like sex, bitter and delicious on his tongue.

Kenny moved aside to catch his breath for a millisecond, and his tongue flicked Kyle’s jawline. It sent the feeling straight to his cock.

Kenny’s side pressed against him, and Kyle realized that he was kissing him again. Too lost in the feeling, he just let himself stand there as Kenny’s tongue roamed in the inside of his mouth, licking and touching and _doing_ things. Kenny’s hand had somehow found the front of Kyle’s pants and his fingers were snaking up his shirt, cool against his skin.

And then all of a sudden, it was over as quickly as it had began.

“You taste like peanut butter,” Kenny said to Kyle with a smirk, and then grabbed a box from the shelf and left the storage room.

Kyle stood there, running a hand through his disheveled hair.

What the fuck had just happened?

“Mr. Broflovski!” his English teacher called suddenly, through the open door. “Please remove yourself from the storage closet!”

Kyle was grateful for the dim light that hid his already red face from getting any redder. He quickly walked out and went back to his seat; on the way, he saw Kenny talking to their teacher coolly as she scolded him for getting the wrong set of staples. Almost automatically, Kenny seemed to feel Kyle’s eyes on his back and turned around. He gave Kyle one slow, lazy wink.

Kyle suddenly found that he had a problem in his pants.

“Hey dude,” said Stan when he reached him. “Why do you look like you just got fucked?” He chuckled.

Kyle continued staring at Kenny, but Kenny was walking back to his seat now, not sparing him a second glance.

“Because I’m pretty sure I just did,” he murmured, and then ran out of the classroom and to the boys’ bathroom to finish the job that Kenny hadn’t even started.

Kyle was determined to talk to Kenny about that kiss. Now that he knew that something, _something_ more than friendship was going on between them, he wanted to know exactly what it was. What Kenny planned on getting out of it. No, Kyle wasn’t opposed to it. Not at all. He was just... confused.

(As for the whole sexuality thing, he figured it out ages ago. But since it was South Park, he figured he didn’t need to tell anyone. Either they had all guessed it ten years ago, or blow it out of proportion so that the news that Kyle Broflovski, “Resident Jew”, was gay, would be on every single newspaper.)

The weekend passed by with Kyle trying to figure out how _exactly_ he was going to confront Kenny, and when - the casual daily after school video gaming hadn’t exactly been an appropriate time, especially since Cartman had been there. With Cartman around, almost nothing was possible.

So he decided to do it sometime in school. Preferably between classes, or in English class where no one would be interested enough to disturb them (save for Stan).

His plan was thwarted on the bus that morning.

The wait at the bus stop had been normal, except this time, Stan was the one who arrived first. So Kyle couldn’t exactly talk to Kenny about their heated make out session in the English storage closet with his _best friend_ around. It just wouldn’t be right.

However, when they got on the bus, Kyle was just about to take his normal seat next to Stan when Kenny’s hand shot out from the front seat, and Kenny exclaimed, “Kyle! Just the man I wanted to talk to! Sit down!”

Kyle made to sit on the empty space next to him - but before he knew it, something had happened and he was placed snugly on Kenny’s lap.

This was not right, he thought, as he attempted to fidget off of Kenny (as much as he didn’t want to.) But Kenny’s grip was too strong on his thighs that Kyle soon gave up. This would make a good time for him to talk to Kenny anyways, right? Right.

Just so as long as he ignored the fact that Kenny’s crotch was somewhere, and if he was not quite mistaken, exactly behind Kyle’s ass.

“I - “ Kyle started.

“There was something I wanted to talk to you about,” Kenny suddenly said seriously.

Kyle turned around and looked into his blue gaze. He found himself almost staring. “R-Really?” he said, and hoped (or didn’t hope) that Kenny wanted to talk about that-time-they-had-kissed.

“Really,” Kenny said. And then he grinned. “Do you think I could make it on the basketball team?”

The rest of the bus ride was spent by Kenny blabbering on about how he thought he was tall enough for the basketball team but was too white to be with them, and did Kyle think he lacked the skills or were black people just too good for him? Kyle tried to stop him once or twice to actually have the conversation he had been dying to have, but Kenny kept talking that there was barely any room for him to cut into.

As soon as the bus stopped in front of the school, Kyle (reluctantly) hopped out of Kenny’s warm lap. He turned around so that they could actually start talking about something that _Kyle_ wanted to talk about, but Kenny merely groped Kyle’s ass, winked at him, and said, “See ya, Kyle.”

Kyle stared at Kenny’s retreating back(side.) He couldn’t concentrate for the rest of the day.

xxxxx

During physics the next day, Kyle was contemplating about this new relationship he had with Kenny. It was far beyond friendship, _far_ beyond - even by Kenny’s standards, making out did not indicate that a dude was just a bro. But it wasn’t like they were _together_ or anything - well of course not. There would at least be _some_ talking involved. So what did that make them...?

Kyle’s mind thought _Fuck buddies_ , but he doubted Kenny would even consider being that with a friend. Kenny would be fuck buddies with a stranger. Not with _Kyle_.

He suddenly jumped when he realized his physics teacher was standing in front of him. He wondered how long she had been standing there. From the stern look on her face, it seemed as though she had been expecting him to pay attention to her a long time ago.

“Kyle,” she said, exasperated. “The office said that they wanted you to go down.”

“Oh.” Kyle nodded and then wordlessly hopped out of his seat. He noticed that Cartman was looking at him eagerly and rolled his eyes. He doubted he’d be getting in trouble. If anything, it was probably just his mother being annoying again.

As he walked down the hallway, his thoughts were still on Kenny. What did Kenny expect from him? Well, Kyle was willing to give him almost anything he wanted - almost. As much as he wanted to make out with Kenny again, for the rest of his life - well, they would have to have some sort of emotional agreement, right? Right.

He wasn’t paying attention to where he was going, when suddenly a door opened from the side and an orange-sleeved arm shot out, grabbed Kyle by his elbow, and dragged him in.

Kyle looked around to where his perpetrator had brought him. A broom closet. Oh.

He looked to said perpetrator. Familiar blue eyes were twinkling back at him, slightly covered by dusty blond locks.

“You sure have a thing for closets, don’t you Kenny?” Kyle said amusedly.

Kenny didn’t say anything; he merely brought Kyle even closer to him and kissed him soundly on the lips. Though Kyle certainly hadn’t been expecting this, he definitely wasn’t surprised. He made a little whimpering sound against Kenny’s mouth, and distinctly felt Kenny’s hands run down his side, to the hem of his shirt.

He moaned again when Kenny’s hands slowly undid the bottom buttons of his jacket, and then crept up his shirt. Kenny’s hands felt all across Kyle’s chest, moving, exploring, feeling every part of his body. Kyle jerked dangerously as he felt a finger brush against a nipple, and heard Kenny chuckle into his mouth.

Kyle was about to pull his lips away and glare, but then suddenly, as Kenny’s mouth became even firmer around Kyle’s, their hips rubbed together, hard, unrelenting. Kyle let out another loud moan, and with no doubt, heard Kenny moan as well. Their hips rubbed and ground together, so much that the friction between their thighs was impossibly hot. Kyle suddenly knew nothing more except for the heat in his lower regions, and this is what he wanted, what he needed, _now_.

But then suddenly, Kenny broke apart. And then Kenny smiled at him, under the single light bulb hanging above them. And Kenny said, “Thanks for coming into my office,” and then walked out of the closet, down the hallway, and away from Kyle.

Kyle stood there for five minutes, alone in the closet. He had no idea what the fuck just happened.

xxxxx

Kyle did as much as he could to talk to Kenny, but did not prevail; either Kenny (very obviously) avoided him, or got him into another heated make out session that when it was over, Kyle was left fazed and completely bemused that he could barely say a coherent word to Kenny. It was obvious that Kenny was trying something with him - but Kyle had no idea _what_ it was.

He tried desperately to at least call Kenny, or text him, or go to his house - but Kenny never picked up, never texted back (Kyle later remembered that Kenny didn’t even _have_ texting, and hit his head against the wall for being so stupid), or wasn’t home. Or at least, that was what his mother had told him. So Kyle had no other method of contacting him.

But the next Friday afternoon, they were at Stan’s house again, playing video games. Kyle glanced at Kenny, like he always did, when he knew that Kenny wasn’t looking. Kenny was focused on the game, his blue eyes fixated on his own corner of the television screen. Kyle couldn’t help admiring those eyes. Then he nearly hit himself (again) for being such a girl.

“Hey,” Kenny said suddenly, and Kyle tore his gaze away and looked back to the television set to pretend that he was paying attention. Apparently he had lost. Again.

“I think I left something in your room, Stan,” he said to him. “Do you think I could go get it?”

“Sure,” Stan said, his eyes not leaving their game.

“Kyle, do you think you could come with me?” Kenny asked, and Kyle darted his eyes around before looking at Kenny.

“Me? Me?” he said again, pointing at himself.

Kenny laughed. “Yes, you. What, did you think I would ask Cartman or something?”

“Ye’re a fag, Kinny,” Cartman said in retaliation.

“Only the faggiest,” Kenny said cheekily. Then, grinning, he turned to Kyle and said, “Come on.”

He lightly grabbed Kyle’s wrist, and Kyle, who was stunned by this gesture, just mechanically followed him. He noticed that Stan’s gaze had suddenly found their linked hands just as they walked out of the room, but didn’t have enough time to explain anything.

Kenny wordlessly led them upstairs and into Stan’s bedroom. Kyle had no idea what he had left here, but he decided that this was now the perfect time to talk to him, and he wasn’t about to let the chance slip through his fingertips. He opened up his mouth to speak.

“Kenny, there’s something we need to talk abo - “

Kyle’s lips covered his, shutting him up. “You really do talk too much,” he said when he pulled away, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Kyle was too baffled to say anything.

Kenny’s mouth went for Kyle’s neck; Kyle let out something that sounded like a squeak as Kenny continued kissing and sucking him there, slowly traveling downwards until he reached Kyle’s collar. He moved his sleeve aside a little and bit down on Kyle’s shoulder, and Kyle let out a legitimate cry this time. Smirking, Kenny moved away once more and started kneeling down.

It took a few moments for Kyle’s brain to register what was happening, and by that time, Kenny was kissing around his inner thighs on his jeans, wet, teasing. Kyle moaned and uttered something that sounded like, “ _Please_ ,” although he hadn’t meant to sound so desperate - it was just that the warmth and the wetness was so close to him and he really needed this, now. He heard Kenny chuckle, and Kyle pointedly glared at the ceiling as he waited for Kenny to finish teasing him.

Then Kenny’s fingers traveled to the waistband of his pants. Excited, Kyle adjusted himself - but when Kenny’s cold hand started traveling up his shirt, he glared down.

“ _Now_ ,” he hissed, because he could feel his cock press against the side of his jeans, eager to come out.

Kenny chuckled again, but obliged. His fingers soon found the button of Kyle’s jeans, and then the zipper - in one swift movement, he had undone them both, and Kyle’s pants fell at his feet, around his ankles. Kenny grinned and licked at Kyle’s inner thigh, and Kyle shivered in pleasure; but as much as he loved this feeling, there was something much, much more important that needed to be done.

“Come _on_ ,” he muttered in a strained voice, and swore he heard Kenny say, “I’m going, I’m going,” in an equally enthusiastic tone. Then he realized that he had definitely not imagined it, because his boxers fell off ungracefully from his hips, and his swollen cock was in Kenny’s face.

It took three seconds for Kenny’s mouth to go around it, and ten more seconds before Kyle realized that he was definitely not going to last for any more than a minute. He could feel himself thrust into the back of Kenny’s mouth, almost down his throat, and the sight of Kenny pink-cheeked, with swollen red lips, was enough for Kyle to come right there on the spot. He restrained himself for a good five more seconds, until he saw that Kenny was palming himself through his own jeans and holy _fuck_ it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen in his life, and then he was coming right into Kenny’s mouth, and saw that Kenny was doing the same.

When they were done, Kenny pulled apart, breathless, and then rushed up to kiss Kyle on the lips. Kyle could feel himself linger on Kenny’s mouth. Then Kenny quickly ran out of the room, down the hall, and to the left where the bathroom was.

Kyle stood there for a good five minutes, before pulling his boxers and pants up, and walked out. He couldn’t even think about what had just happened. It was all too strange, too mindfucking too... hot. (And if he started pondering in such graphic detail, he was afraid that he might get again.)

He walked back into the living room and sat on the couch next to Stan, staring into space. Stan nudged his leg with his shoulder.

“Hey,” he said to him. “Did you and Kenny get his thing?”  
  
“What? Oh... er...” Kyle racked his brains for some response. “Um. He’s still searching for it. He thinks he might be mistaken, though.”

“Oh, okay,” said Stan, and they both pointedly ignored Cartman’s the-poor-stealing-his-stuff joke.

When Kenny walked back into the room, Kyle immediately reddened and turned away. He didn’t look directly at Kenny as Kenny sat down next to him, though he definitely noticed something in his peripheral vision. There was a white smudge near Kenny’s lips.

“You got some...” Kyle avoided looking into Kenny’s blue eyes as his finger raked over the spot near Kenny’s lips. Kenny cocked an eyebrow, until he realized what exactly Kyle was pointing out. He rubbed it with his finger, _and_ then licked it.

He turned to Kyle and smirked. Kyle blushed and glanced away again.

xxxxx

The next week between them was tense, albeit one of the best weeks of Kyle’s life. Mostly because they often stopped in the hallways during class to make out again. They never went farther like they did that one time, though now all of Kyle’s fantasies when he jacked off consisted of a particular blond-haired, blue-eyed male.

Monday of the following week, Kenny asked Kyle if he could go over to Kyle’s house for help with physics. As much as Kyle wanted to say no (because if there was any place where they were going to do kissing (or anything more, Kyle’s hopeful mind added), his house was the last place that they were to do it), the look in Kenny’s eyes was so sincere that Kyle was pretty sure that Kenny was being _serious_ about this, so he agreed.

So that night, the two of them were sprawled on the floor of Kyle’s bedroom, looking over their physics notes while Kyle would occasionally give him pop quizzes.

It suddenly occurred to Kyle, as he asked Kenny the technical definition of inertia, that this was the perfect time for him to ask Kenny he wanted, without being interrupted or distracted. Because if Kenny really cared about his physics grade that much, which evidently he did, he wouldn’t try to make out with Kyle so that Kyle was completely unfocused from helping him. And Kenny definitely couldn’t just walk out.

So Kyle said, “Um... hey Kenny?”

Kenny glanced up from his notes. His blue eyes sparkled. “Yeah?”

“I was, um.” Kyle glanced down to his feet, suddenly aware of how awkward this conversation was. He shuffled his feet. “Am I your friend?”

“Well of course, Kyle.” Kenny frowned. “Why do you think I wouldn’t be?”

“It’s not that!” Kyle said quickly. “It’s just that, uh...” Uh? Uh what? What was he supposed to say?

“Er... why did you give me a blowjob last week?”

Well yes. It was said that blunt was the way to go.

Kenny suddenly blushed, which was something Kyle hadn’t expected at all. “Well,” said Kenny. “I thought that um, maybe... well you didn’t seem so hesitant when we were making out, so I thought that I’d... do something more. But then you never said anything about it after that, so I decided that we should just stay on a different level.”

All the parts of Kyle’s brain were screaming, _YOU SHOULD GIVE ME BLOWJOBS EVERY HOUR EVERY DAY OF EVERY WEEK_ , but Kyle pointedly ignored that part. Instead, he looked to Kenny and said, “Different level?”

“Well,” Kenny said again, and he turned even pinker. Kyle didn’t think he had seen Kenny look any more like a peach in his entire life. “You didn’t react... negatively when I came onto you, so I just thought...” He trailed off.

Kyle blinked, and suddenly realized what was going on.

“You thought that I returned those feelings for you?”

Kenny looked uncomfortable. “Yeah.”

“You thought that I liked you.”

“Yeah.”

“You thought that I liked being teased and touched by you.”

“Yeah.”

“You thought that I liked kissing you.”

Kenny looked even more uncomfortable.

“Yeah.”

Kyle didn’t know who was more surprised - him or Kenny - but suddenly he had crouched down on the floor next to Kenny and kissed him full on the lips. There wasn’t any sex or lust involved - it was a kiss, just a kiss. But when he pulled back and looked Kenny in the eyes, he knew that it was something much more.

“Well I do,” he whispered against Kenny’s mouth.

Kenny laughed and brought his arm around Kyle’s shoulders, kissing him again. They tumbled to the ground and continued making out, and didn’t stop until Kenny remembered that he really _did_ care about his physics grade, and then they resumed studying. With the occasional brush of hands and pinch of cheeks, of course.

xxxxx

“Wait, so you and Kenny fucked in my bedroom?”

“Well we didn’t fuck, exactly...” said Kyle.

Stan stared at him, and then turned away. “Spare me the details, please,” he said. “I don’t want to know.”

“All right - “

“Though I can’t believe that you guys fucked in my bedroom!” Stan exploded. “My two best friends since I was like, what, two years old, had fucking sex in _my_ bedroom!”

“He just gave me a blowjob!” Kyle said defensively. “That’s not exactly having sex - “

“Oh my god,” said Stan, holding up his hand. “I don’t want to hear any of it. Shut up.”

Kyle shut up.


End file.
